Pouvoir
by Blues-dreams
Summary: Roxy est sur le point de se faire enlever par les Sorciers du Cercle Noir lorsque, à cause d'un sort jeté par ces derniers, elle se retrouve en Ecosse près d'un château bien connu de tous.. Son apparition déclenche bien des réactions, toutes plus diverses les unes que les autres.Les Fées sont toujours là?N'est-ce pas dangereux? Que les moldus croient de nouveau en la magie?Jamais!


**Bien le bonjour! Comment allez-vous? Bien? Pas bien? Épuisés par la rentrée? Je vous comprends, mes lapins! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je suis làpour vous! Et oui, que voyez-vous? Un crossover Winx/ Harry Potter** **!**

 **Pourquoi? J'aime les Winx. Oui, j'ai dix et sept ans, mais j'assume! Et n'est-ce pas là le plus important? Et Harry Potter: et bien.. L'univers se marrie à merveille avec tous les autres univers, idéal pour un crossover! De plus, je trouve cela amusant de confronter les différents points de vues de tous les personnages. Et puis, j'aime Roxy. C'est une fée que j'adore depuis que je suis gamine, du coup, je n'ai pas hésité un millième de seconde lorsque j'ai dû décider du personnage principal ^^. Et dernière raison: il n'y a pas assez de crossover Winx en français... :/**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling et les Winx à Iginio Straffi.**

 **Voilà, je pense ne rien n'avoir oublié... Ah si! je publie ce premier chapitre sur un coup de tête ^^". C'est-à-dire que les autres chapitres ne sont pas écrits et qu'ils mettront du temps à venir... Mais pour ceux qui me suivent, vous commencez à être habitués, non *sourit minablement* bon ben..Euh? Je vais me coucher ou bien réviser ma philo.. Au choix...**

 **PS: The Raidak, ce chapitre est pour toi (;**

 **Bonne lecture ~**

La vie de fée, dans les contes, semble être uniquement fait de bonheur et de joie. Aucune place pour le malheur, la tristesse ou la colère. De même, les fées sont sensées être _pures_. Délicates. Aimables. Gentilles.

Que des conneries.

Depuis que j'ai découvert -plutôt quand on m'a révélé- que j'étais une fée, la dernière de la Terre, d'ailleurs, ma vie est un bordel sans nom.

J'aimerais pouvoir dire que j'ai été ravie d'apprendre que j'étais une fée, que j'avais accepté ma mission, etc.

Mais, vous vous en doutez, c'est faux. Je n'avais toujours pas digéré la nouvelle. Je suppose que le fait d'être attaquée par des sorciers sans scrupules et avides de pouvoir y est pour quelque chose.

Je suis Roxy, la fée des Animaux, et désormais, en danger.

Cela faisait à peine une semaine que les Winx étaient apparues dans la vie de Roxy,une semaine intense, une semaine qui avait complètement foutu sa vie en l'air. La jeune fille n'avait pas eu une minute à elle, entre son travail au Fruty Music Bar, ses sorties au travail des Winx, le Love and Pets, et ses tentatives -toutes s'étant révélées infructueuse- pour se transformer en fée.

Et maintenant qu'elle avait réussi à se transformer, elle était sur le point de mourir.

Ou, plutôt, d'être absorbée (faute d'un meilleur terme) dans un sombre vortex. Pas terrible.

Surtout que, pour rajouter du piment dans cette histoire décidément trop banale, les humains risquaient d'en pâtir, si elle se faisait capturer.

Roxy tenta de se relever, le souffle coupé. Elle entendit le rire moqueur d'Ogron, qui jubilait d'avoir enfin la dernière fée de la Terre à sa merci. La jeune fée soupira, c'était bien son genre, réussir à se transformer et être sur le point de se faire capturer la seconde d'après.

Encore étourdie par l'attaque dont elle venait d'être victime, la fée des animaux jeta un regard autour d'elle, cherchant les Winx. Elle chercha la chevelure flamboyante de Bloom;rien. Les commentaires assassins de Stella? Le silence était de mise. Les murmures de Flora qui lançait un sort? Idem.

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses commença à s' n'étaient pas là. Elles étaient encore avec elle quelques minutes auparavant, et elles avaient disparues.

 _Comme par magie_ , songea machinalement l'adolescente, dont l'esprit avait du mal à se remettre.

 _Ah, non,_ _ **par**_ _magie,_ maugréa intérieurement Roxy en se relevant.

Elle darda son regard violet sur les quatre sorciers qui souriaient à pleines dents.

«- Où sont-elles? Où les avez-vous transportées?Répondez!

\- Oh, regarde moi ça, Duman, la gamine s'énerve, railla le sorcier blond, Gantlos.»

Le dénommé Duman, un autre sorcier à la crête rose, ricana.

«- Pauvre môme, elle est seule, maintenant! Sans personne pour la protéger...»

Affolée,Roxy jeta un long regard autour d'elle. Elle n'était plus sur le quai de la gare, à Gardenia. A la place du sol bétonné, des trains et du bâtiment de gare, se trouvait désormais un vrai sol -fait de terre, couvert d'herbes-, une grande forêt, et enfin, un énorme château, à l'architecture légèrement moyenâgeuse. Et il y avait des adolescents de tout âge qui se prélassaient dans l'herbe sous la chaleur du soleil d'octobre.

Roxy se releva, faisant attention à ne pas abîmer ses nouvelles ailes, légèrement encombrantes. Les sorciers, quand à eux, faisaient bien peu attention à ce qui se tramait autour d'eux, préférant joindre leurs mains et ouvrir le vortex destiné à enlever Roxy.

«- Enfin! Nous la tenons! Jubila Ogron,ivre d'un plaisir malsain auxquels se répercutaient les rires des autres sorciers et les hurlements affolés de la fée aux cheveux roses.»

L'histoire aurait pu se finir là si un trio bien connu de tous n'étais pas arrivé à cet instant précis.

«- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici? Demanda un Ronald Weasley totalement incrédule face à la situation qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.»

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fur un long regard mêlant ennui et agacement.

\- Dégagez, les gosses, rétorqua Gantlos en claquant des mains, envoyant ainsi les élèves qui commençaient à s'approcher dans les airs.»

Malheureusement -du point de vue des sorciers noirs- , leurs hurlements attirèrent encore plus de personnes, dont quelques professeurs. Une de ces dernières, était habillée de rose, ce qui jurait avec le teint verdâtre qu'elle affichait au fur et à mesure qu'elle découvrait ce qui se passait devant ses yeux, la faisant ainsi ressembler à un spécimen particulièrement hideux de crapaud – si un crapaud peut s'habiller en rose, bien entendu . Un autre professeur, -cette fois vêtu de noir- regardait ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux d'un air impassible.

De son côté, Roxy tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas se faire aspirer par le vortex d'énergie sombre. Elle senti de l'énergie sortir de sa main, pour aller frapper Duman, qui, sous le coup de la surprise, rompit le cercle et par la même occasion, le sortilège.

«- Merde! Ragea Anagan en jetant un regard assassin aux sorciers. Dégagez!»

Remis de leurs envolées, les élèves se rapprochèrent à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, en se tenant à l'écart du sorcier blond aux longs cheveux. Hermione Granger se massait douloureusement son coccyx, qui avait plus ou moins amortis la chute. Elle vit également la jeune fille aux cheveux magenta -magenta? Attendez…et était-ce des ailes?- atterrir lourdement lourdement sur le sol. Et sur l'épaule. Aïe. Hermione eût une grimace compatissante, elle avait déjà chuté et tenté d'amortir sa chute de cette manière. Mauvaise idée.

Discrètement, la brune tenta de s'approcher de la jeune fille.

Roxy avait le souffle coupé. Tenter de se réceptionner sur l'épaule n'avait pas été une si bonne idée, finalement. Elle tenta de remuer les ailes. Ok. Elles semblaient fonctionner. Elle tenta de se lever. La jeune fée sentit aussitôt sa tête tourner.

«- Ow...marmona-t-elle, se tenant la tête.

\- Doucement...recommanda une voix à ses côtés. Ne bouges pas top vite...Sinon tu vas attirer leur attention. Je crois que les professeurs nous ont jetés un sortilège de Désillusion, mais ça ne couvre pas nos bruits...»

Hébétée, Roxy hocha la tête. Elle avait compris que c'était de l'anglais,et avait saisi le message principal -ne pas faire de bruit. Enregistré. Pas de problèmes. Elle ferma les yeux et s'écouta respirer. Inspiration. Expiration. Inspirer….Expirer…

A côté de la jeune fille, Hermione caressait le dos de cette dernière, faisant attention de ne pas toucher les ailes qui frémissaient au moindre contact.

«- Voilà… Ne t'inquiètes pas..Tu es en sécurité, à Poudlard…, rassura Hermione. Continue d'avancer...Voilà...doucement, comme ça...»

La fée soupira. Sécurité. Voilà un mot qui était agréable à entendre, sécurité. Sauf qu'elle ne connaissait pas «Poudlard»

Elle se retourna. Derrière elle, les Sorciers de Cercle Noir jetaient des sorts enragés contre les professeurs qui ripostaient par des boucliers. Ils avaient abandonné l'idée de lancer des sorts offensifs, ayant rapidement constatés que ces derniers étaient absorbés puis ré-envoyés vers ceux qui l'avaient lancés en premier.

Lorsque la professeure habillée de rose lança un énième sortilège destiné à assommer l'adversaire -puisqu'elle semblait être la seule à ne pas avoir compris la manœuvre de l'adversaire-, Roxy eût un mouvement de frayeur.

«- Non! Ne faites pas…, son cri resta coincé au fond de la gorge, lorsque les sorciers se tournèrent vers elle. Malheureusement pour elle, le sortilège dont lui avait parlé la brune semblait s'être évaporé.

\- Et pourquoi ça, jeune file, demanda un des adultes qui se battait avec les bâtons qui lançait des rayons lumineux -vraisemblablement… Des baguettes magiques?-

Chancelante, Roxy se releva.

\- Ils..absorbent les sorts et peuvent les renvoyer, expliqua-t-elle, en tentant, tant bien que mal, de se souvenir des cours d'anglais.

\- Sottises, s'écria le professeur rose dont le teint variait entre le vert et le rouge. Ils utilisent des boucliers, c'est évident, voyons! De plus, miss… êtes-vous moldue..? s'enquit le batracien humanoïde avec un air de dégoût.

\- Dolorès, réprima une vieille femme vêtue d'un robe écossaise, ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment pour une telle question! De plus, je ne pense pas que les moldus aient des ailes...»

Cela sembla suffire à calmer plus ou moins l'autre professeure, qui pinça les lèvres et jeta un sort sur les sorciers maléfiques qui avaient contemplés la scène mi-étonnés, mi-amusés. Malheureusement pour les professeurs, Roxy avait raison, et ils ne purent que le constater avec effroi lorsqu'il virent l'homme aux cheveux rouges se saisir du sort comme l'on aurait attrapé une balle.

«- Vous auriez mieux fait d'écouter la fée...ricana-t-il. Voyons voir… A qui vais-je renvoyer ça…? Les professeurs? Non, pas assez amusant…

\- Et pourquoi pas les élèves, Ogron proposa Duman avec un sourire cruel.

\- Bonne idée..! Ou alors.. Pourquoi pas Roxy? Essayons de voir si ça l'atteint.»

Roxy fronça les sourcils et tenta de s'envoler mais elle n'en avait pas la force. Les ailes étaient encore nouvelles pour elle et elle peinait à se maintenir en vol stationnaire. Elle regarda alors autour d'elle et se déporta sur le côté lorsque Ogron lui renvoya le sort. C'est à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle portait toujours le cercle blanc que lui avait confié Bloom avant de s'évanouir et de disparaître elle ne savait où. La fée des Animaux le saisit avec appréhension.

La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait eut, il l'avait possédé. Il ne fallait surtout pas que cela se reproduise, pas maintenant.

Elle était plus forte, elle avait déjà réussi à se servir du cercle, et elle était à côté d'une forêt, elle sentait l'énergie des êtres vivants autour d'elle. Roxy se saisit du cercle et le dirigea vers le ciel comme elle l'avait déjà fait auparavant. Aussitôt, elle sentit une formidable puissance magique s'accumuler autour d'elle, mais cette-fois, elle n'utilisa pas les animaux directement comme elle l'avait déjà fait. Elle se servit plutôt de leurs puissances, magique ou non, et du lien qu'elle avait avec eux pour attaquer.

Alors que Roxy les attaquait, les Sorciers de Cercle Noir fanfaronnaient un peu moins.

«- C'est pas vrai, ragea Duman en se transformant pour échapper aux attaques de Roxy, on doit la stopper!

\- Avec le cercle blanc elle gagne en puissance, renchérit Gantlos en donnant un coup de pied dans le sol, le faisant trembler.

\- Calmez-vous, Roxy n'est qu'une petite fée qui apprend encore à utiliser ses pouvoirs. Nous avons vaincus des fées bien plus puissantes, la reine des fées, Morganna, la fée guerrière, Nébula, ne me dîtes pas que vous avez peur d'une gamine? Rétorqua Ogron d'un ton passablement énervé.

\- Dîtes moi où sont les Winx, ordonna la fée des Animaux en tentant de cacher la fatigue qui commençait à monter en elle.

\- Quelque part où elles ne pourront pas te venir en aide, ricana Anagan en se déplaçant vivement et attaquant Roxy par derrière.»

La fée lâcha le cercle blanc et tomba inconsciente sur le sol. Les chasseurs de fées sourirent puis joignirent leurs mains.

Du côté du trio d'or, ils se remettaient de leurs surprises avec peine. Ron regarda Hermione qui était restée à côté de la fille aux cheveux roses, bouche bée. Il regarda son ami en serrant sa baguette.

«- Je crois qu'on doit aider la fille, Harry. Je ne connais pas ces mecs mais… Je pense pas que ça sera bon pour nous s'ils la capturent…

\- Je m'en doute,Ron, mais que veux-tu qu'on fasse? Tu as bien vu que les sorts ne leurs faisaient aucun effet..

\- Mais...euh… On pourrait...Leurs lancer des cailloux? Suggéra le rouquin en appliquant ses propres paroles.»

Bien que les intentions du Griffondor aient été louables, cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté, puisque, bien que les cailloux atteignirent leurs cibles, cela ne fit qu'augmenter la rage des sorciers maléfiques qui ripostèrent en attaquant les élèves.

«- Bien joué, Weasley! Grogna Draco Malfoy qui se tenait non loin du Trio d'Or, lui aussi étant venu voir la scène et se retrouvait à présent à se défendre tant bien que mal contre les sortilèges maléfiques que lançaient les sorciers.

\- La ferme, Malfoy, répondit Ron en se protégeant lui aussi.

\- Arrêtez de faire les imbéciles, gronda Hermione qui venait de rejoindre son ami pour porter main-forte. Ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer,le directeur arrive, il va chasser ces hommes.

\- Youpi, le grand, l'unique Dumbledore arrive! Nous somme sauvés! J'en serais presque rassuré… Si ce n'était pas un vieux fou! Ironisa le Serpentard en lançant un regard narquois aux Griffondor.»

Et le directeur arriva. Il semblait énervé, ce qui était compréhensible, puisque son école était attaquée. Lorsqu'il vit les attaquants, il fronça les sourcils et regarda autour de lui, l'air inquisiteur. Son regard s'arrêta quelques secondes sur Roxy, qui faiblissait de plus en plus, attaquée également par les sorciers noirs.

Il brandit sa baguette magique et marmonna un sort qu'il dirigea ensuite vers Roxy, pour la plus grande surprise de tous. La jeune fille tressaillit mais au lieu de tomber, comme ce qu'on aurait pu s'opposer, sa vigueur en fut, au contraire, remontée. Elle donna une dernière impulsion et les chasseurs de fées arrêtèrent de lancer des sorts et disparurent ensuite dans un nuage de fumée noire, non sans avoir lancé un sombre avertissement.

«- Nous reviendrons, petite fée. Profites de ta liberté, tant que tu le peux...Et sois prête à ne plus jamais revoir ton père...»

Et ils achevèrent de disparaître, faisant frémir l'assemblée de sorciers.

Le silence tomba aussi rapidement que l'action était venue, semblable à un ouragan: bref mais violent.

La tension monta. Les élèves remuaient, mal à l'aise. Ils n'avaient guère l'habitude de ce genre de scène. On ne cessait -comprenez, le Ministère- que le monde était sans danger, un havre de paix.

Et si jamais, dans le plus hypothétique des cas, _une_ _méchant personne_ venait à s'en prendre aux innocents sorciers, pas de panique! Le ministère et ses sorciers agrégés par ce dernier étaient là pour vous sauvez la mise! Donc n'ayez crainte.

Et maintenant, juste sous leurs yeux, une tentative d'enlèvement venait d'être perpétré.

Une superbe pub pour le Ministère de la Magie, en somme.

Et les élèves semblaient le réaliser.

Aussi, Dolorès Ombrage, professeur de Défense Contre les Force du Mal, Inquisitrice et Secrétaire au Ministère de son état décida de prendre les choses en main. Elle s'avança à petits pas, redressant ses épaules pour tenter de paraître intimidante. Lorsqu'elle vit la jeune fille aux cheveux roses, elle ne peu retenir une grimace devant les ailes qui étaient derrière le dos de l'adolescente.

«- Une fée. Il ne manquait plus que ça! Qui plus est, une fée… Qui n'est pas une vraie fée!»

Le visage de l'adolescente fut marqué par l'incompréhension et la surprise. Elle bafouilla un lamentable 'Je ne comprend pas ce que vous dîtes' avec un accent tout aussi déplorable, de l'avis de la professeure.

«- Heu.. Professeure…?

\- Oui, miss Granger, dit McGonnagal, coupant Ombrage dans son élan.

\- Il me semble que… Elle ne parle pas anglais. Elle est étrangère, expliqua la Grifondor.

\- Et bien, dans ce cas,un simple sortilège de traduction instantané suffira, intervint Dumbledore d'un air jovial.»

Sur ces mots, il dirigea sa baguette vers la jeune étrangère et marmonna une incantation. La fée fronça les sourcils puis se tourna vers le vieux directeur.

«- Qu'est-ce que..Hein…?Je..»

Elle plaqua la main sur sa bouche; confuse.

«- Bien! Maintenant que ce problème..linguistique est résolu, nous allons pouvoir discuter, n'est-ce pas, ma petite?» Annonça d'un ton faussement joyeux Ombrage en passant résolument son bras sous celui de Roxy sans prendre garde aux ailes de cette dernière.

 **Voili voilou! Alors? Quelles ont été vos réactions sur ce premier chapitre? ^^ J'ai corrigé les fautes juste avant mais il est possible que certaines soient passées, donc n'hésitez pas à me le dire (;**

 **Et n'oubliez pas, les commentaires, gentils ou bien constructifs sont les bienvenus et nous encouragent à écrire la suite! (; Donc.. Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire...**


End file.
